Unwanted Fame
by Catz-13
Summary: FINISHED SUMMARY:: Serena,new girl, Darien,king of the school, 2 titles never mix Until now. How far will Darien go to prove to Serena that he's not a pompus jerk? How far will She go to prove she doesn't care for him, when she does?
1. Default Chapter

………"Ha ha ha!… Ha ha ha ha ha!……."

'Why is everyone laughing at me? What?! Do I have toilet paper stuck to the bottom of my shoe, or what?'

The halls of her new high school were filled with people, every last one of them staring…laughing. Then, as fast as she blinks, everyone was gone. Just like that.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! -Crap! I'm late for class! And on my first day. I can't believe it. Mom's gonna kill me!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! – Slowly Serena opens her eyes, and focuses on the poster of Jack Sparrow pinned to her bedroom ceiling.

"It was all a dream..", she says to no one but herself.

BEEP! BEEP! BE—WHACK!

'_Stupid alarm clock'_, she thinks as she smacks the off button.

"Well, time for to get ready for the first day of school." _For me anyways.._


	2. First Day Part ONE

**AT SERENA'S HOUSE**

Serena had woken up 2 hours early today so she'd have extra time to make herself as presentable as 2 hours and a mess of long blond hair would allow. She had blond hair down to her ankles, that is, when she let it fall down strait. Most of the time it was up in a tall, sporty ponytail, or in her two buns labeled meatballs. Today, it would be down. She had decide that today, she would give an impression one would only see, possibly, once in a month or two.

Serena had chose the shoes she was going to wear, over a month ago. They were 4-inch black stelleto'swith asky blue stitch going around the shoe,topped with a bow of the samecolor.She saw them while window shopping with her old friends, and knew she HAD to have them. Then all she had to do was find the right outfit. Her mom spent at least a couple hundred dollars on her new clothes, and now, she was to choose the best combination. Toughee..

After pulling on her new clothes that she bought on her "outing" with her mother, she took a long look at her self in the full length mirror on the back of her door. The sky blue sleeveless shirt she had gotten seriously congratulated her figure.It was gather at the empireline, andhad a slightflare. Theknee-length khaki skirt looked great on her. It was hemmed just above the knees and also had a little flare. It was a typical 5-pocket, and on the back pockets there were designs in sky blue thread. The outfit looked great. Especially for the first day..I mean, the matching colors! Come on.

Her dad said the shirt brought out the color of her eyes.. Her eyes were green. Not blue. Not even blue-green. They were green.. Just green.

She took one more satisfying look in the mirror.

"Not to shabby."

**AT SCHOOL** **Serena POV **

'Ok. It's my first day here…'

'GREAT first impressions are a MUST!'

I'll impress the jock's with the cute, flirty, materialistic smile. It'll make'em weak in theknee'still they check their wallets.I'm not one of those girls that spends all a guys money. That's just using them. I would never do that... Really! I just think it's funny how they always assume..So anyways, I'll smile at the cute guys,and turn off the nerds by acting dumb! …

Note to self… -don't do those at the same time.. you'll end up dating the president of thechess club..

'Riverside High! Here I come!'…now all I have to do is make it through the front doors without tripping.. simple enough.

* * *

"Ugh, another day of school.. but also another day of the ladies attention! Ain't that true Drew?" Darien asked his friend Andrew. 

"True is right man, Check out the chicks!" Drew said as they walked by a group of cheerleaders.

"Hey Dare! You look really sexy in that shirt!" yelled the head cheerleader, as Darien walked by without so much as noticing her.

"The head cheerleader should always get whatever and whoever she wants, and I being H.C., want him, King of the school." Rei said hopefully, barely audible as Darien and his comrades walked on.

"Yeah," Her friend Kasey said, "Too bad he's the BLACK Stallion…"

With a mumbled "I know" the group walked up.. noses up.

**Serena POV**

'Ok, so I've made it this far without tripping over myself, and most importantly… without the dream coming to life! What a relief!

Something weird is going on though. Every time I flash a group of cute guys a smile, they turn away, and I hear words like, "hottie", "sexy", and "fox", which doesn't exactly bother me.., but it's followed by, "too bad..", and "not mine", and "soon too be taken"……

It's all weird and all, but all I want to know is what the heck is a Black Stallion?


	3. First Day Part TWO

Hey everybody, I hope you liked the first chapters..

Thanks toGoddess -Princess-Serenity , Dreamlover2 , serena79, twiggirl06 , and Aisuru-chan for reviewing! I feel the love!

twiggirl06 - Her eyes are blue...I just had to change them for the story!  
Aisuru-chan - Thanks for the tip on detail.. I hope you liked the revised chapter two!

**

* * *

**

**AT SCHOOL - Same Day  
- Darien POV**

Chad is soo into football.. Here he is just rambling on and on….

"So yeah, and dude that touchdown was rad! And that air he got jumping over those two guys! Man ! Dare? Wasn't that just wicked?!…..Dare.?? …. DARE!!!!!?!"

"Huh? Yeah! .. right…" I mumble, snapping out of my 'deep thinking'.

"Hey, Black. You okay? You seem kinda…..out-of-it…..What's grillin in you?" Andrew asks.

I hesitate.. "Ha ha.. ha…. What are you talking about dude. I just fine, Ok?".. I say more confidently than I feel, quickly looking for a way, anyway, to escape the truth.

"Hey Shawn!" Andrew said, "I think it's a girl.. What do you think?"

Shawn steps into the conversation, "Yeah, it's a girl.. and I think I know just who it is. Tall, blond, and NEW! The Black Stallion's got the hott's for the NEW GIRL!"

_**DARIEN FLASHBACK**_

_I thought it was just going to be just another normal day of school. I'd heard there was a new kid, but I never thought it would effect me. I mean seriously, I, The Black Stallion, leader of the Stallions, don't ever care what's going on with the new kids. They never dare talk to me.. They're usually to shy and nerdy.. And I never wanted to lower myself to that… I'm not stuck up popular.. it's just a reputation that my brother set for me 3 years ago.. But I am popular, and I like it that way… _

_I don't talk to the new kids, they don't talk to me!.. until today… when I saw Her._

_She just walked in the doors to the school, and immediately I knew I had never seen her before. I would have recognized those gorgeous eyes. They were a deep green that held you captive........... until some football loving idiot yelled your name a million times to talk about a tackle.. It's like.. WHO CARES!_

_The moment I saw her, the moment I wanted her. But the moment she saw me, she gave me a look that said she was laughing inside. It was a half-smitten look and a half-grossed out look… She must have heard Rei. She's always hitting on me. And hanging on me like I'm hers.. Ewww. That blond must think I'm such a stud.. and not in a good way.. a Player.. Definitely not good.._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**-Serena POV**

Alright, so I've made it through the Choir and the V-ball classes alive and without making any enemies… well not any that have made it apparent. But it's strange, I keep hearing people say something about a black stallion. I was beginning to think this school has a horseback riding group or something.

Then I walked past this group of guys all decked out in black leather and Black denim, all of them checking out the cheerleaders that walked by.. all except one.. He was looking straight into my eyes, and I couldn't look away and all I could do was smile.. I was what you could call mesmerized. That is until one of the cheerleaders got all close to him and told him how sexy he was, and blew him a kiss. Then my smile turned into a smirk.. typical of guys.. Acting all up in himself, like he was all that and a pineapple pizza!

Then the subject got changed from football, to New Girl. I knew they had to have been talking about me, but it was a little confusing.. some one in that group of fine white boys, got called black, like it was his name or something..

Being new is sooo confusing..

* * *

Thanx!!! Read and review!

Ch. 4 -- Will Serena have any friends, and when is she to find out what the Black Stallion is?..... READ AND FIND OUT!


	4. What He Wants

Hey Everybody!!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing! I love to hear you comments. Have I mentioned that this is my first fic? Well it is… is it obvious? I was reading through it and noticed a couple of typo's… hope they weren't to frequent!

Thanks to Usagi Usako Chiba, MoonPrincess568, serena79, EoAngel,Rena Moon, Leira,Frooky, twiggirl06 for reviewing. I love your support!!!!

Read and Review and tell me what you think of it! Please no flames… Any flames will just be used to roast my marshmallows!! Lol!

**- WHAT HE WANTS - **

**Serena POV**

So at the moment, I feel sorta lost… I mean I'm pretty decent looking, right? Then why hasn't ONE GUY gotten the guts to come up and ask my name? Do I have to shout it from the rooftops, and do a tap dance to get their attention?

-**In Serena's Pre-Calculus Class**

She walked into class with a convincing mask of confidence, or so she thought.

Then a blond from her v-ball class walked up to her and gave her a smile that said _I don't think I know you… hmmm…_

"Hey, you don't look like you've ever been here before, like you're new… Wait! I know! You are new, aren't you? I mean, I've never seen you in this class before, and, well, this is my class! … By the way, My name is Mina."

"Hi", Serena says hesitantly, "My name's Serena. I'm new here.. Obviously".

"Cool name! Did you know that it's English for Selene? Well, it is. It means Moon Princess, or Goddess of the Moon.. My full name is Minako Aino. Aino is English, or something, for Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Princess of Venus..! Nifty huh? So if you have any questions about the guys at the school, come to me! Alright?"

"Yeah", said Serena, trying to take it all in. "Actually, I do have one question." One question! Ha! Who was she kidding? 'That was the understatement of a lifetime' she thought as the teacher walked in, and the bell rang.

"You do? YES! Well, class is starting. Come sit by me; we can pass notes."

"Won't we get caught?"

"Don't worry", Mina said, " The teacher's as blind as a bat." The two blondes walked to the back for their seats, laughing silently.

**The notes:**

2 – Serena

Hey there! Btw, I just love your blond hair.. That length is awesome! So what's u'r q?

2 – Mina

Hey Mina, Just call me Sere, K? Well u c.. Every time I walk past a cute group of guys, and, ya know, flash'em a flirty smile, I hear them mumble sumtin about a stallion.. What's that? I mean, I know it's a horse, but what are they talking about????

2 – Sere

THE Stallions! Only the most popular guys in the whole school!!! If you think guys are turned off, because they say stallion.. Oh you are sooooooooooo wrong! It means they think you are the hottest thing that ever walked the face of the planet and there's not a chance they could have you! Lucky!

2 – Mina

No Way! That hott huh? J/k why no chance??

2 – Sere

They had you tagged as taken, the moment they saw you…

2 – Mina

Why? Why does everybody assume?

2 – Sere

The BLACK Stallion, Duh!

2 – Mina

???What???

2 – Sere

The Black Stallion. He's the leader of the Stallions. Tall, dark and handsome to boot!

2 – Mina

What's Mr. Tall dark and handsome got to do with my being taken??…

Just as Serena passed the note over to Mina, she noticed a strange shadow over her shoulder.

"Miss Tsukino, I presume. What pray tell, are you doing?"

"Uhh… umm..", she said nervously, then she changed her nervous look into a look of innocence. "Just getting aquainted with the rules." She paused.. "Sir."

Speechless, the teacher returned to what he was doing until the bell rang.

As Serena and Mina walked out the door, and tall, blond boy in leather walked up to Mina. Serena recognized him as one of the boys that she had walked past earlier, Mina had said he was a Stallion

"Hey, Mina. I was just reading over your shoulder, and I just thought you should let your friend here know that Black ALWAYS gets what he wants."

Serena looked confused when she looked over at Mina as the blond walked away.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Mina paused before she answered…

"HE wants YOU."


	5. The Crash and Burn of the Male Ego

Hey everybody!! I think this is the best chapter so far! It's sorta intense.. How long have you been waiting for Serena and Darien to meet? To long I think! So here it is, the moment you've been waiting for! But first …

Here's a shout out to all those who've posted!

MoonPrincess568 – Hey thankz… I know, don't we all wish he were real! I know I do!

Usagi Usako Chiba – I think you'll like this chapter the best.. I do!

bubbles05 – I update when I can..

If you have any ideas of what this story needs or how I can fix it up, feel free. A little constructive criticism is always useful!!

Thanx a million!!!

**DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! –**

"Hey Serena! You can eat with me and my gang, at lunch, K?"

"Sure, thanks, it's not like I have anywhere else to sit…"

Serena was only half-paying attention to the bubbly blond. She was too busy thinking of what that blond in math had said.. Why would he be interested in her? It was starting to get on her nerves, not being able to choose whom she was to go out with. If and when she ran into this guy, she would make sure he set his sights on some money-hungry snob with a mini-skirt on. She would not be his property, especially if she didn't even know the guy.

She and Mina split up after Pre-cal to go to their last class before lunch. Serena almost got lost in the halls of her new school. She couldn't pay attention to anything but the boy, and what he had said.

She had been to this school one day, and already, she was well known. Like she was famous. But did she really want the fame? She liked the attention and all, but 1) she'd never met the guy 2) he didn't know her, So 3) he couldn't like her, in conclusion 4) he only liked her for her looks.

The only reason she agreed to move was so she could start fresh and find someone who liked her for her. But now that this Black Stallion guy thought she was hott, there was no way she could ever get to know any guys.

As long as she was tagged 'his', no guy would come near her.

'This is a great way to start of in a new school.. At least I'm popular.. right?' she thought hopelessly as she walked into her acting class.

**- DRAMA CLASS-**

**Dare POV**

Yay… Drama.. Another day of people who think they should have gotten the part in Grease instead of John Travolta. Yeah right. Not even close!

They all suck… Couldn't carry a line in a bucket if they tried…

"Hey Dare," shouts Andrew, right into my ear, and loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, "check out who's in acting with us".

It was her. The blond. She just walked into class.. MY class. I sound like a lovestruck kid. Maybe I am. She's looking right at me, straight into my eyes… I think my heart just skipped a beat… Maybe I'm having a heart attack! But why would I have one of those? Oh yeah.. Because from the look she just gave me, she thinks I'm the gum on the bottom of her shoe. But, why, you ask? Maybe it's because of the 'macho' conversation that Andrew and I are having as she walks closer. I have to talk to her… but instead I'm sitting here, having a conversation with myself, in my head… wow…

Now's my chance, she's walking by. I open my mouth to speak –

To late, Drew beat me to it..

"Hey babe, wanna come home with the Stallions tonight? We could have a party, and show you a real good time. If you don't want to answer right away, We'll let you think, but I'm sure my man Black here could persuade you", Andrew said, subtly pushing me closer to the girl, while giving me a look that said 'Time to turn on that irresistible charm of yours'.

What's a guy to do??? I couldn't go all lovey dovey right before Drew! So, I did the second thing that came to my very male mind…

Let male instinct take over..

"Hey doll, you lost? Cuz heaven's a long way from here". I move closer, resting one hand gently on the back or her neck, the other on her back.

"Need anymore time to think, angel?" I say in a low, husky voice.

"Ya know what?" she drawls seductively, coming closer, making us just inches apart.

"I don't need time to think"

She whispers and she tilts her chin up, just an inch separating her confident lips from my quivering ones. I can feel her hot breath on my face.. I don't know how long I can stand this. I just wish I could kiss her, right here, right now, in front of everyone, and take back the conceited crap I just gave her.

"I'll never need time, not when it's something concerning you."

She moves her face to the side so her lips just brush my ear, as she puts her hands on my chest and closes the distance. Her face touching mine. I think her blood is poison.. Pure evil. She's just taunting me. She knows I can't take it. I think I'll go insane. Her touching me is killing me, so gentle, but so powerful, like she's about to do something…or say something…

"The answer.. will always be no."

The tardy bell rang, but it wasn't loud enough to cover the audible gasp from all in the room, as my blond haired angel walked to her seat, hips swaying.

* * *

Hey! Thanks for reading! Did you like it? This is definitely my fave chapter! What do you think? Let me know if I should bump up the rating.. to pg-13.. i dunno.. What do you think.. it safe enough for pg...?? help me out here! 

Is it obvious that it's my first one?? I hope not.. well it is my first. Pretty good if I do say so my self!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!! Please???

* * *

Ch. 6 - What will Darien have to do to get to Serena?Isthe temperature bound torise? Read and find out!!! 


	6. Drama Drama

OH MY GOODNESS! IT HAS BEEN 4 - Eh - VER! I am so sorry it's been that long... i seriously am. I feel bad. But i wrote a lot since I last updated. I just haven't typed it yet... Can you say procrastinator? I can! But now here's the story.

Here's my shout out to those of you that posted! I'd list your names like usuall, but I'm on a different comp, soI don't have your names saved here. I'll shout out next chapter!

Well, Here's another cool chapter! My longest yet!

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**- DRAMA DRAMA –**

**- Andrew POV**

Wow… She said no… That was unexpected. I wonder how long it'll take Dare to brake her…

**- Darien POV**

I feel so… Low… But in my acting like a jerk, it felt kinda good. Being close to her and all. Oh, man, she's perfect.. Especially if you're looking for someone to break your heart. But if she wants to do it this way, then two can play this game. I was raised playing like this. Back to being conceited, and time to play the game by her rules. She sets the example, I just follow.

"Conceited…pompous, wanna-b-stud, player… jerk, idiot.." she cursed him under her breath.

Serena could her all that was being said around her, about her.

But she didn't care. She didn't give a crap that the person she just turned down was the king of the school. Tell her something she didn't know. She didn't care that he always got what he wanted. There's a first time for everything. Good for him that he'd never been turned down. But everyone needs to be turned down at least once. She was sure of it. It would do him some good.

She just couldn't believe he'd gotten that close to him, or that she'd responded the way she did. His hand on her neck. His rough callused skin on her delicate smooth skin – NO! She wouldn't let herself think about that conceited jerk like this.. She couldn't.

"Is Mr. Chiba correct, Miss Tsukino?" A very professional female voice broke her thoughts. Serena looked up, confused.

"Serena Tsukino, is Darien Chiba corre--"

"NO!" She cut her off. "Never", she whispered.

"Are you so sure Serena?" Darien questioned her. "I think two heads are always better that one".

"Miss Tsukino, I must say that I agree with Mr. Chiba. I do say that it would be twice as easy to memorize lines with another's help, don't you. It's not that horrid a proposition, is it, Miss Tsukino?"

This teacher was already getting on her nerves. "No, ma'am. No, it's not". Serena finally gave into the idea that paying attention was a good idea.

"Good", the instructor replied. "If you and Mr. Chiba could meet with me after class we'll get all the little details worked out". She smiled and went back to teaching, leaving a very confused Serena, and a very satisfied Darien, sitting in the back of the classroom.

The dismissal bell brought on an overwhelming wave of…heck.

"Miss Tsukino, I'm glad to see you've accepted the lead role in our production. When our original lead dropped the class, we thought we were done for. I've looked at your records and I'm happy to see that you've been in acting classes for the past three years. That is especially pleasing."

"And five plays, ma'am."

"Well, the cast of Runaway Bride will be thrilled to know they have a professional on their hands."

"Thank you, ma'am", she says, trying her best not to blush.

Darien clears his throat, to remind them of his presence. "Can we start this thing?"

"Ah right! Serena, you will be playing Maggie Carpenter, co-starring with Darien as Ike Graham. Mr. Chiba and you will be working together everyday in the stage room, alone, while the rest of the class puts the set together. And, for your homework, I suggest the two of you get together after school every day to memorize. This is very important. You MUST have your lines memorized, do I make myself clear?"

Serena had settled into shock. The shock hit her when the teacher said the word together. It sunk it when she mentioned being alone. The shock settled when she uttered the words EVERY DAY. Serena thought she was far from being able to speak, but somehow the words.. betraying words… escaped her.

"Yes ma'am, very important", she choked out.

"Mr. Chiba, I'm counting on you to be by her side every day. Alright?"

"Yes ma'am", he said. A smirk settled on his lips as he stared straight into Serena's very open green eyes.

Serena thought she would pass out then. She couldn't be more wrong. She knew was going to die when she heard the last word the teacher spoke as she exited the classroom.

"If you two were smart, you'd start practicing today, at lunch." She walked out.

Serena didn't mind missing lunch. She new she couldn't eat if she tried. But now, she wouldn't even have the chance.

"Hey babe", Darien drawled coolly, motioning to the seat next to him. "I don't bite… unless you want me to".

Serena didn't move from where she stood. She stood across the room, with her back to the door for a quick escape, if needed. She couldn't sit next to him, though. He might feel her rapidly beating heart. As it were, she was sure he could hear it from where he stood, across the room.

'Why am I acting like this?' The weak knee's, heartbeat. It was like she was… attracted to him. She couldn't even stand being in the same room as him. Whether it was the fact that she inwardly cursed his name, or because she was unconsciously attracted to him, she did not know.

Darien decided that he would make the first move. After all, somebody had to.

He stood up, and slowly he walked across the room to where she was standing straight, chin parallel to the floor. Her arms were crossed carefully in front of her chest. He could tell she was scared, but she was trying so hard to look otherwise. He stopped walking when they were less than one foot apart.

"You look cold", he said in a low whisper, raising his hands to caress her arms. He stepped closer, almost closing the distance between their bodies. They were so close to touching; they could feel the heat radiating through one another's clothes.

Darien took a deep breath. 'Ah.. she smells perfect… I'll never forget that…'He thought he would drown in her scent.

"Let me warm you up." One of his hands traveled down her arm, to her hand. He pulled it up and gently kissed the back of her hand. He set her arm back at her side and put his hand on her lower back and pulled her as close as they could be. He took his other hand and drew a line, with his forefinger, tracing her features. His fingers traveled over her lips and down her chin. He took his thumb and forefinger and tilted her chin up, their faces just inches apart. He leaned down to close all distance between their faces.

She brought up her right hand and slapped him across his face before contact was made.

Darien backed away, shocked, as she turned to the door. She looked back only once. A look of passion and hate filled her deep green eyes as she opened the door.

She walked out with a whispered "I can't believe you" as she slammed the door.

* * *

So hey, Ihope you liked it. I'll update just as soon as I get the next chapter typed!

R&R

-catz


	7. Late Lunch, Who Wants Seconds?

Hey all! I AM SOOOOO SORRY! It's been forever since I've written… The most horrible part of it is that I completely forgot about this… I went camping, then I lost my notebook, then a couple months later, I got an email saying someone review my story, and I was like,.. story.. what story? I totally spaced.. But I've made up for it with a really good part of a story! But it's not in this chapter.. it was so good, it just didn't fit in this part.. but it is deep…

So, here's chapter 7.. hope it's as great as the last ones!

Here's a shout out to my reviewers! ALL OF THEM! and everyother one is bold just cuz I got bored. It means nothing. Same with the underlining...

Keishaq … **serena79** … rockfreak2003 …** Eo **… twiggirl06 … **moonbunny013** … vem … **Rena Moon** … Goddess -Princess-Serenity … **bunny** … aquahearts357 … **Theopolis6** … Sarah–My sis … **MoonPrincess568** … Keiko's Horsebrat … **Sexylucifer **… Lildansuer–My bestest bud … **RoxyBunny **… Elaine–Another close friend … **Raye** … Serenity Komoshiro … **Bradybunch4529** … proud yusuke fan … **Salorgirl** … Sarina

* * *

**Ch. 7 THE LATE LUNCH, AND THE SWEET AND SOUR DESSERT. **

Serena broke into a run just as soon as the door snapped shut. She ran until she realized that she didn't know where she was. She had just been running, turning randomly, but like she knew where she was going, though she didn't. She saw a group of girls sitting on the bleachers out by the baseball diamond just as they spotted her.

Mina saw Serena and ran up to her. " Hey Sere. I was starting to think I lost you to the mob. Lunch is half over!" She guided Serena over to the bleachers.

In the next 10 minutes, Serena what introduced to the gang, which included Amy, Lita, and Michelle. It was explained to her that Rei, the head cheerleader, had once been their best friend… that was until she started stuffing her bra in 6th grade. All the girls got a good laugh out of that one.

And you know Mina… she just had to ask

"Sooo… did you get lost, or forget where I told you to meet me? I waited at your locker for 10 minutes before coming here, but you never showed…"

"Umm… yeah…" Serena said nervously, trying to decide if hshe should tell these girls what happened.

"Yeah what?" Mina said looking confused. "Yeah you got lost, or yeah you forgot?"

Here goes nothing… "Um, well… I was in the drama room, uh, practicing"

"Really! So who's your line buddy" Man this girl and her questions.

"Line buddy?" Crap! Did everyone in the school know about line buddies? "Oh, just that one guy. Um, Darien… I think."

"DARIEN!" She looked like she just got slammed in the face with a whip cream pie. The shock fell away leaving a look of understanding on her face. "Right, you were practicing. What though? The ways of the French? It makes sense though, that you two are buddies. He's the king. He gets what he wants, and the teachers know that… Yep, perfect sense. Aren't you so lucky? I'm jealous."

"I'd rather die."

"WHY? Girl are you outa your mind? HE'S A GOD for cryin out loud! Have you seen the way his is with his girls? You are off the wall Sere. You have got to be ill. That's the only explaination. He has got such a way with girls."

"Oh you bet he does. But just because he's got a way, doesn't mean it's a good one." Serena growled, throwing a rock at the nearest tree.

"You mean, He…"

"You bet he did…"

"You mean, he started hitting on you!"

"Yeah that's what I mean, and he didn't even care enough to get to know me a little."

"Well, what did you expect babe? A cute boy running up to you with a teddy bear asking to hold your hand?"

"NO! of course not. But I sure as heck didn't expect what I got!" Serena shouted, closing her eyes, and lying back on the warm grass.

It had been a sunny day, but now a shadow had taken over Serena, not only on the inside, but literally speaking, too. She slowly opened her eyes. She thought she would die; she wished she would die.

"Hey Sere baby. You telling you friends about our 'lunch' in the drama room? I'm still starving and up for seconds. If you catch my drift."

Serena knew perfectly well what he was implying, and she blushed beet red.

"Um, how about… Never, K? Well, girls, I had a great lunch with you really, but I thing I should go find my class. I'll see ya later." She turned and started walking away.

"Who's in your next class Sere-baby?" Darien had to ask.

"Well, Hun, it's not Human Anatomy, and it's not Sex-Ed, so I guess… Not you!"

"Wait Serena, Class doesn't start for 15 minutes and you have Marine Biology with me. I'll walk with you later. Sit down." Amy chided at Serena who was slowly edging away from the group, Darien following suit.

"Ya know… I gotta go to my locker and umm… I think I should find this one on my own. Thanks though!" She turned and walked away.

Darien mumbled some lame excuse and ran to Serena, who responded by running faster. Serean knew darien was behind her, but not right on her heels. She knew he could be if he wanted too, but he was back behind her a little.

She ran into the school and around the corner. After turing she slowed down and walked to her classroom, finding refuge with it unlocked and empty. She went in and sat at a desk, glad to be alone.

Tired from her running, she closed her eyes and laid her head on the desk. Without any conscious decision, Serena fell asleep on the desk.

DARE POV 

She blushed. How cute… not. That freak just slapped me. There is no way she's getting out of this one, but I won't do anything too horrible… not yet. I'll just flatter the crap out of her till she gives in. Then, I'll drop her.

I still can't believe she slapped me.

FLASHBACK 

_**In The Hall B4 Lunch – Andrew POV**_

"Hey and there's the hottie now."…man she looks pissed… "You and Dare have fun in drama?" 

"_Yeah, he's got quite an act" she replied harshly wanting to kick that idiot where it hurt._

"_Yep, and that's why they call him black". Man I'm an idiot. I have no idea what that means…_

_So we're standing here talking, right, and she looks like she just ran the mile, and I'm thinking OMG what were they doing in there? I mean, what did he do? What did she do? I'm lost and killer curious. _

_So I scoot over to where she's leaning on the wall, and checkin to make sure dariens not anywhere near, I slip my arm around her waist. Well It wasn't actually her waist… it was lower, but whatever. So I ask what they were doing, and of course, she says nothing. _

_I know I shouldn't push it, cuz she has yet to notice where my arm is, but me being my smart self, I ask again. _

"_Come on Serena, you two were all alone in a room with a couch. What were ya doing?" _

_I can't believe she smacked me. _

_Then she gave me the death glare and stalked away. And speak of the devil here comes Darien. His left cheek was a little red as he gave me a look that said 'she got you too?'. I asked him if it got hot in practice today. He punched me in the stomach. _

_Such violence!_

_End Flashback and POV_

* * *

So that's Chapter 7. I hope you liked it. I did. It was fun to write… 

Cookies for those who review!

I'm out – Catz13

Chapter 8 Preview – The Showdown – Serena is still asleep on a desk. Whatever will happen? Will she wake up to the bell, or to something else? Read and find out!


	8. The Showdown

Hey Everybody! I've Been in Alabama for the last couple (3) weeks. and writting! Thanks for the reviews and support! I'm thrilled you all like my story. As always ideas and constructive criticism is always helpful. No flames please; it's hot enough today!

Here's my Shout-Out to my reviewers!

SailorGirl

Maryssa321

MoonBunny777

Keiko's Horsebrat

Rena Moon

Lady Tokyo

AnAngelsLife

Roxy Bunny

And now…drum roll please… or not… CHAPTER 8!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: THE SHOWDOWN**

"Serena…" Somebody whispered her name, but she didn't want to wake up yet. She kept her eyes closed and enjoyed this last waking moment. She couldn't quite tell if she was dreaming or not. Someone was sitting right next to her, one hand on her knee, the other going up and down her back in a slow continuous motion.

"Sereeeeeeeenaaaaaa…" Not again, she though, but that voice sounded so sweet, so heavenly, so… familiar…

Darien couldn't decide if his angel was awake yet, but he could see a faint smile dancing on her lips. He liked her this way, asleep and peaceful, not throwing insults or solid objects his way. She looked so beautiful, her long blond hair spread over her tan arms that lay on the desk, acting as a pillow for her perfect face as she rested. He wished he could see her like this everyday, calm and serene.

At the rate their relationship was going, they'd both die before saying I love you, or anything besides I hate your guts. Darien looked up at the clock and realized he had to act quickly.

Serena was awake, eyes closed, trying to figure out who this sexy-voiced stranger was. Darien slid his hand up her knee and the other down her back, way down. He rested his thumb on the top of her belt.

"Sere Baby?" Darien could tell she was awake; he could tell her breathing had quickened, but her eyes were still closed.

"Sere, babe, I just wanted to ask why Andrew had a handprint on his face, a handprint identical to this one." He found her hand and traced in on the desk with his finger, then wove his fingers through hers. With his other hand he reached up and brushed her hair away from her face. Her eyes were open and she was staring at the wall behind him, trying to ignore the idiot.

"Serena, I think you made Andrew think that we were studying something other than our lines, in drama today. Well, there's ten minutes left till class starts… we could make him right… he'd like being right, you'd like it too."

Just as Darien finished his studly sentence, he saw her. 'Aw man' was his last thought before contact. 'Not again' was his first thought afterwards.

"Yeah, and pigs can fly. So where are your wings?" Serena asked, trying not to wince from the pain on the back of her hand.

Serena had slapped him, once again, but this time it hurt like no other. Not only did she backhand him with all her strength and not to mention hate, but she was wearing a ring.

That was gonna leave a mark.

Darien wasn't about to let her get away with that again. He grabbed her wrist just as she brought it down from his stinging cheek. She spun around, standing up, trying to squirm her way out of his grasp. Nothing was working, not even digging her fingernails into he arm in attempt to draw his black blood. All she got out of that was a wimpy 'ouch'. So she went for the next best thing. Serena bent her head down and bit Darien's arm. That just got her a hott look and the comment "feisty".

Had she been standing in the front of the classroom, she would have had a better chance at a quick escape, but as it was, she was in the back, trying her best not to get her back pushed back into a corner, preventing all possible escape. And that corner was getting closer and closer.

Darien now had a hold of both Serena's wrists, and wasn't letting go anytime soon. They were facing eachother, only her crossed arms separating them. He had almost complete control of the situation as he pushed her back up against the wall. He loved the fact that they were alone in each other's arms. He disliked the circumstance, and Serena wasn't about to let him get any closer. She put her arms up, spinning around as she gave another attempt at an escape.

Darien noticed and understood her plan and fought back with his own. He still had hold of her wrists and he helped her spin around. Darien wrapped his arms around her as she finished spinning.

Serena was shocked. This was nothing like she'd planned. Somehow he's ended up in his arms with her backside against his chest, his arms draped over her shoulders loosely, his hands gripped her arms. She couldn't help but smile. In any other circumstance, she would have loved this. As it was, she already did love being in his arms. He was warm and strong. In his arms she felt protected, too protected. She wanted to see everything, but that was impossible while being tangled up in his arms. And right now that tangled issue was killing her.

Darien completely relaxed. He laid his head on Serena's shoulder and loosened his grip a little. Serena took that as her queue.

"Thank goodness. You were near suffocating me", she said, sounding exasperated.

She stood still for a minute, her plan of stop-drop-and-roll running through her head. She adjusted her balance, getting ready to drop to her knees without hitting her head on the wall she was pushed up against.

Darien felt Serena shift her weight and braced himself for anything. When Serena relaxed fully, Darien did the same. Whatever she did, he'd do. He knew she'd fall, and he'd fall with her. Feeling Serena's knees go out from under her, Darien dropped to the floor, pulling her back towards him.

Serena and Darien fell to the floor, wrapped in each other's arms, their hold on each other tightening. During the confused landing, Serena ended up sitting on the floor, her legs over one of Darien's legs and under the other. Her arm was splayed across his back, holding his shirt, while her free hand was square on Darien's chest, just above his heart. Darien's arm was stretched over Serena's back, and his other had was resting on the hem of her skirt, which had ridden halfway up her thigh in the confusion.

Serena and Darien sat perfectly still for what seemed like an eternity, staring at eachother, before something happened. And who other than a stallion to break the silence. Darien's arm got tighter around Serena and he tilted his head towards hers. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

"I want to kiss you."

Serena so badly wanted to sit there till he did, but he couldn't know that. She wanted to kiss him since the moment she first laid eyes on him. He was so stubborn and stupid… and sexy… But she couldn't let him win.

Darien half thought she was going to let him. He thought that she was just going to sit there and wait for him. She probably thought he was bluffing. But she had no idea how truthful that statement was. He wanted to kiss her so bad; he wanted to kiss her like there was no tomorrow, no matter how cliché that sounded.

She turned toward him so their faces were almost touching, and she placed her hands squarely on his chest, which she couldn't help but notice was very, very hard and muscular.

"You're a fool if you think you can mess with me", she whispered softly, her lips brushing his ear, just before shoving him backwards to the floor. She stood up and smoothed her clothes and proceeded to walk away.

"And stop looking up my skirt."

* * *

Hey! Thanks for reading that far! You are great. Thanks for support!

REVIEWS are willingly accepted! Hugs to nice reviewers!

Preview Ch. 9 – Follow your instinct--> Serena goes into hiding for the rest of the day. She forges passes, and pulls the Jedi mind over someone ….

Quote of the Day : I'm NoT mEaN, yOu'Re JuSt A sIsSy!


	9. Follow Your Instinct

HEY! I'm finally writing sort of consistently again! Woohoo! Backstreet Boys are great inspiration… well, not really, but it's all good and fun to listen to them!

ANYWHOOZLES… read and review Puh-Leez! I love those nice comments everyone leaves… Help/Ideas are always accepted, sometimes used, sometimes twisted then used…

SHOUT OUT to my past Reviewers!

AND NOW… PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER!

o0o and by the way, I'm giving Darien a brother... none other than the dreaded Diamond, who in this given time, is not evil... O0O and I failed to mention that Serena came to this new school halfway through the school year, just before tolo.haha.. tolo.. who doesn't like sadie hawkins dances?

CHAPTER 9 – FOLLOW YOUR INSTINCT 

DARE P.O.V.

I wasn't looking up her skirt; it was too long, but I was looking at the way she gracefully walked away, royally pissed. She was cute when she was mad…

She walked about 20ft away from me, when the teacher opened the door and walked in. He glanced at Serena's fiery eyes, then at me sprawled on the floor.

"This is a classroom" was all her straight-faced teacher said, earning himself a serious eye rolling from my angel.

SERENA P.O.V.

'This is a classroom.' My goodness, does everyone here think I'm a whore? A slut? Why me? What did I do here, this time? Do I have a neon sign above my head flashing 'I'm a slut! Pick me!'? Why do they all assume?

At least my friends will believe me.

Serena walked out the door, into the hallway. She could feel Darien's eyes boring wholes in her back as she left. She walked down the hall to go outside and get some fresh air.

DING DING! – crap 2 minutes till facing Mr. This-is-a-classroom. No, there was no way she was going back to class today.

_'Screw class'_, she thought.

She ran to the bathroom, ducking in just as the bell rang. She did not need to get caught in the hall and be escorted back to her class.

Serena let some time pass till she walked out of the ladies room. Following instinct, she had written herself a pass and forged signatures. She pulled out a copy of Mina's schedule, a plan forming in her head.

_'Study Skills, go figure. Mina would take any easy class._

Serena walked around the school until she found Mina's classroom. She took a deep breath as she stepped in.

IN MINA'S CLASS

_'Study Skills is so boring. Why did I have to be so lazy on scheduling day?'_ mina thought, groaning.

Serena stepped into Mina's class with a brilliant mask of confidence as she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, pardon the interruption, but I have an important message for," she looked down at her scribbled note and Mina's schedule, "Minako Aino".

The teacher looked at her suspiciously, and then nodded her head. "Fine, but talk in the hall; I don't want you interrupting my class again."

Mina stood and the two of them ducked into the hall. "Hey Sere. What did you want? By the way, _superb_ performance, back there," she added in a British accent.

"Yeah, whatever. Mina, you have a car, right?"

"Most definitely. It's only the best in the world. Why?"

"I need to borrow it. I gotta get outta here."

"Wait, wait, why are you leavin?"

"I just have to get outta here, Mina, he's driving me up the wall. It's my FIRST DAY, MINA, and all I've seen is him. He's anywhere and everywhere; everywhere but away from me! Mina, I'd sit in the bathroom for the rest of the school day if I wasn't afraid that's the first place he'd look!"

"Um yeah, sorry sere, but I just got my license back from the rents and my poor car just got outta the garage. I can't let you take it, plus I'm low on gas. To tell you the truth, I really don't see what the problem is." She said shaking her head sympathetically, yet confused.

"It's alright, I guess. I just need a place to hide."

Mina reluctantly pulled out her keys. "Here, take these and hide in my car. JUST hide. I'll drive you home later. If my car isn't there after school, the cops will find and fine you. Got it. It's my baby."

Serena looked at mina like she had lost her mind. Her 'baby? Wow… whatever. "Right then, a nap in the backseat it is." Serena took the keys, turned to leave.

"Hey," Mina put a hand on Serena's shoulder, "I don't get what's wrong with him, or you, but just be careful. Don't get caught."

"Yeah," Serena breathed as mina stepped into her class.

The door clicked shut and a light bulb went off in Serena's head. She was brilliant, in the most sarcastic meaning of the word. She had no idea where Mina's car was.

Great…

MARINE BIOLOGY w/ Mr. This-is-a-classroom

Amy walked into the class to find Darien standing just inside the door. She glanced around the room, looking for Serena.

Seeing the look on Amy's face Darien spoke. "She's not here. She'll be back though. She'll want to practice." With that said, he walked out the door.

Amy was about to ask what the practice was for, but just because she was school smart didn't mean she wasn't socially educated. She had a few ideas.

IN THE PARKING LOT

Serena walked around the parking lot till she spotted a police officer. A young, cute, probably-Serena's-type police officer that had his back to her. _'And what a fine backside that is' _she thought as she walked closer to him.

_Just be careful, don't get caught…_ Mina's words rang through her head, loud and clear.

_'Tear… that was my perfect opportunity to flirt. No Darien, no watchdog, no limits. Stupid warnings…'_ She dropped down between two cars, and reluctantly crawled away from the steaming hott officer with the fine backside. She crawled till she was between taller trucks that were sure to hide her from his searching eyes.

She sat on the ground and thought a while, thinking back to recall if Mina had mentioned her car. Nothing came to mind as she played with Mina's key chains.

She glanced down when her fingers wrapped around a big square key chain. It had a picture of Mina standing between two horses and a hot pink convertible. Bordering the picture was the caption 'Momma's Little Mustangs'.

That was it! Mina's car was a hot pink Mustang convertible. Not hard to spot at all…

center>  


/center>

Serena jumped around, glancing above cars to successfully spot the bright car. Just a few cars away was the unmissable Mustang. She stood and walked to the car, watching for anyone to approach her. Thankfully no one did.

She unlocked the car and slid into the back seat.

_'Two hours'_ she thought, glancing at her cell phone. She put her Backstreet Boys CD in the stereo. _'Two… long… hours…'_

TWO LONG HOURS LATER

Mina stepped out of her 6th period class, steering a straight path from her locker to her car.

She stepped off the sidewalk a few rows away from where her car was parked, when she felt a hand grip her elbow. She looked up only to be swallowed up by the deep midnight blue eyes and the warm smile dripping with charm. Mina's voice sounded more like a sigh when she said his name.

"Darien..."

"Hey Mina. I was wondering if you knew where Serena was. I turned my back on her for one minute, and she was gone. Now I don't know where she is. Got any ideas, Babe?"

Ah… man… He called me babe. How am I supposed to resist that…? But I have to. I have to keep him away from Serena!

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen her for hours…" hey, it was the truth…

"Really Mina? Well, then let me walk you to your car."

_'Well,'_ she thought, _'can't say I didn't try!' _She paused. "Sure, thanks Darien."

IN MINA'S CAR

Serena opened her eyes just in time to see Mina walking to the driver's side of her car – arm in arm with the only person she didn't want to see. Darien.

Thinking fast, Serena unlocked the driver's side door for Mina, and dropped the keys on the seat. She cracked open the passenger side door and slid out. She gently shoved the door closed.

As Mina reached her empty car, she smiled knowing that Serena now had no right to kill her. If Serena wasn't there, Serena wouldn't know that Mina had almost betrayed her… Mina smile was understanding and relieved. Darien on the other hand looked dumbfounded. He'd known she was there. His brother told him. Police officers knew everything.

Serena stood up, hidden by a tall Ford© Truck. She walked around to the back of the truck, only to lose the came of cat and mouse, or so she thought.

Andrew turned and saw the gorgeous blond standing next to him. "Hey Serena, isn't Darien looking for you?"

"Um, I'm sure he is. Too bad he can't find me," she said sarcastically.

"Nope, not too bad. He's right over there. HEY! DA—"

Serena did the first thing that came to mind. He was going to yell, and she had to stop him. Sure, she could have used her hand, but when she thought about it, following instinct was much more fun…

She jumped in front of Andrew before the name was called. She put a hand on his face and pushed her mouth to his. She felt all his muscles tense as she kissed him. She pressed her hand to his chest and kissed him till she was sure he was speechless.

Serena pulled her lips from his and ran her fingers through his dirty blond hair. "You don't want him to find us, do you? But you do want to give me a ride home."

He looked dazed. "No, we don't need him finding us?" He said as she slowly shook her head and mouthed 'no'. Andrew turned and started walking to his car door. He turned back and faced her, his face turning a light shade of pink. "Would you like a ride home?"

Serena suppressed a laugh. Jedi-mind trick actually worked. "Sure, a ride would be great."

OMG(ooodness)! That was my longest yet… and it was good huh? I thought so. And Andrew… now you know how to shut him up.

Read and review!

PREVIEW CH. 10 – MEET THE FAMILY – Mina visits and meets the family, and Darien shows up. Serena gets pressured/blackmailed into a "pity-date", but who's pitying who?


	10. Meet the Family

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0!…! This chapter is SOO the best ever. So much happens…Okay, so maybe only one big thing happens, but it is so … omgoodness... it just rocks, K? Trust me on this one…

Here's my Shout Out to those who Reviewed and Commented on Chapter 9. Thanks a mill!

-

Here's to an awesomely stupendously wondiferous chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 – MEET THE FAMILY

* * *

**

Serena ran through the yard to the porch, waving goodbye to Andrew.

The ride home had been nothing but a confused silence from Andrew, and a one-sided conversation from Serena. Andrew had tried to kiss Serena before she got out of the car. He visibly flinched when she raised her palm to his cheek, but all she said was "Nice try, but not this time, Hun".

Serena walked into the house and down the hall to the parlor to find her aunt, Setsuna "Sets" Meiou, and 12-year-old Sammy, her brother, sitting on the couch wide-eyed and waiting.

"Serena, hun, how was your first day at… um… What's that giant coed torture chamber called again?" Setsuna questioned.

"Riverside Public High School, Sets. You should know that. You signed all the papers for the waiver and what not!"

"'Signed', dear. Not 'read', for there is no reading involved in writing my own name on lines with x's next to them! Anyways", she continued while Serena rolled her eyes. "Tell me about your day."

"YES!" Sammy yelled. "Bring on the drama! I'll get the popcorn!" Serena's kid brother jumped up and disappeared into the kitchen. Ten seconds later, he appeared running through the door with a big bag of popcorn prepped before Serena got home.

"Sammy!" Serena cried out enthusiastically. "You really want to hear about my day!" She sat next to him on the couch and wrapped an arm him, and held him there. "Well then, I'll tell Every. Mushy. Detail." She smiled big and placed a kiss on Sammy's cheek.

"Nooooooooooo!" he yelled dramatically. "Anything but the pitiful story of my so-called sister's so-called life!" Serena hit him upside the head. "Oh dear sister, I would absolutely love to listen to you as if I had no life… _like you_", he mumbled.

Then, right on queue, the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house. "Like I said, Serena, I'd love to listen, but I gotta go get the door. Don't wait for me, really."

IN THE SCHOOL PARKING LOT

Darien waved Mina out of the parking lot. _'So easily manipulated'_ he thought. Darien ran past his older brother to his Black Ford-Harley Davidson truck.

"Darien!" Diamond yelled.

"Sorry Bro! No time to chat. I've gotten go. See ya at home! Pizza for dinner sound good? I'll pick it up. Talk to ya later!" Darien yelled. He jumped into his truck and slammed the door.

Diamond stood in the dust as his younger brother sped out of the parking lot after the pink car. "You're breaking the law in a school zone. Don't speed; you don't want a ticket from your brother. It would piss you off", he said to no one but himself. "Oh, and Andrew gave your angel a ride home… and she sure as heck thanked him…" he added quietly.

Diamond had never seen Serena before she was sneaking around the parking lot. Darien's description hardly did her justice. He said she was hott, and sexy. Diamond would have said gorgeous, perfect, even enchanting and graceful.

He had to stop thinking like this. The school was his brother's territory. Well, that doesn't have to include the parking lot, does it… or the park next to it?

Outside the school, she was up for grabs. He wasn't afraid of Darien. Diamond had taught him everything there was to know, and Diamond had been the one to give Darien the reputation.

Mina pulled out of the school parking lot confused, yet proud. Confused because of the empty car, yet proud of Serena for being so utterly clever in sneaking out of the car.

Mina reached a red light and pulled to a stop. She reached into her purse and searched for the slip of paper with Serena's address on it.

"HONK! HONK HONK!"

Mina looked up, startled. The light was green! She put the pedal to the metal and lurched forward, bashfully waving as she pulled through the intersection, leaving only enough time for a black Ford-Harley Davidson truck to pull through behind her.

Mina had found and grabbed hold of the paper before she got honked at. Now she looked down at the paper and headed towards the address on the paper.

Andrew was still in parked in front of Serena's house when Mina pulled up, pitifully replaying the kiss in his head, over and over. He saw her pull up and he snapped out of his daze. As Mina gave him a weird look, he put his car truck into drive and pulled away from the house.

Andrew drove around one corner as Darien rounded another, onto Serena's street.

BACK IN THE HOUSE

Sammy jumped up and ran to the front door. He slid to a stop on the hardwood floor, and opened the door to a stunningly beautiful and bright smile.

"Hello!" She sang. "Does Serena Tsukino live here?"

Sammy's jaw looked like it would drop to the floor. He nodded his head, turned and walked away from the door, leaving Mina standing on the porch.

Sammy walked to the other end of the house, and into the parlor, where Serena and Setsuna were talking "girl talk". Serena looked up to se Sammy standing in front of her, his mouth gaping open.

"What do you want, Bozo. Catching flies, are we?" She asked impatiently.

"H-h-hott" he stuttered, finally spitting out "Hot g-girl… Fr-front por-porch" he pointed dramatically to get his point across.

"Okay…" Serena said, trying to get him to get more out of him. "And she is?"

"BLOND"

"Oh! Sammy! That's Mina." Serena stood and ran across the room, and down the hall. "Mina!" she called when she saw her. "Sorry bout my bro, come on in!"

Serena ushered Mina in and walked into the living room, leaving the front door open.

"Sooo… How was the rest of school?" Mina asked.

"I should be asking you. You were there." Serena replied.

"You were there, too."

Hearing the deep voice, Serena turned to face the doorway. _'Aw crap' _she thought. She turned to Mina, who had scooted as far away from her as possible.

"He followed you here? You let him follow you to MY house? Now he knows where I live!"

"Serena, I swear I didn't know he was following me! I swear it!"

She plastered a fake smile on her face and turned to face Darien, but the doorway was empty. Serena jumped up and ran to the doorway Mina stood and followed Serena.

There were voices coming from the parlor, one of which was male.

Serena and Mina walked to the other end of the house and stood on either side of the parlor entryway, and listened.

"So, Darien" Setsuna said questioningly. "You've come here to ask me if you can ask my niece, Serena, out on a date? Well, you are quite the gentleman."

"Yes ma'am, that is my reason for coming."

"Well, then, since you are such a gentleman, I must say --"

"That she is disinclined to acquiesce to your request ", Serena interrupted. She and Mina stepped into the parlor.

A confused look crossed Darien's face. "What?"

"…Means NO." Mina put in, smiling at Serena's reference to a favorite movie.

"Serena, don't you think you should let your dear aunt answer? After all, she was speaking when you interrupted her." Serena glared harshly at Darien, and unwillingly turned to face her aunt.

"Uh…yeah… Serena, why don't you want me to give this young man my permission? He is such a gentleman."

"Gentleman my behind", she mumbled.

"Serena, if you had half a heart you would go with him."

"I don't have half a heart, okay? I've got a whole heart, and a brain to top it all off!"

"Serena", Setsuna said sternly as she stood up and walked out of the room. "Come with me."

They walked across the dining room and to the kitchen. Setsuna stood against the counter while Serena jumped up and sat on the island. Silence filled the spacious kitchen until Setsuna could not take it any longer.

"Serena, get over yourself! He seems like a nice guy; a gentleman."

"Sets, you have nooo idea what a --"

"Sere, I don't want to listen to you complain about this Mr. Perfect. Go out at least once, or… or I'll give your tickets for 'WICKED' to Sammy and let him take Mina. Do this to save your friend. Do this to get back at Sammy for putting the glue in your shampoo. Do this for yourself. He's flippin cute, Sere! Heck, do it for me, cuz he's to young for me to date."

"Sets… you know I'd do anything for those tickets… Don't make me do this… Puh-lease… don't", Serena whined.

"Serena. Think of your brother. Think of the glue. Take the third ticket I bought and take Darien. I'll tell Sammy it was for him, but we found out about the glue. You can rub it in his face for weeks. The date will be worth it. I promise."

"Sets…" Serena whined again.

"Serena."

"Setsuna." Serena glared at her aunt. "Bully."

IN THE PARLOR

"So…Mina, you think they're coming back anytime soon?"

"Um, honestly? No for Serena. Yes for her aunt. Serena is real nice when she isn't thinking about you, or being around you…that sounds horrible doesn't it?"

"Yeah, well, sort of…"

Serena walked back into the parlor while Setsuna stayed in the kitchen. "So where are you planning on taking me? The land of fire and brimstone?"

"Well, I was thinking of a concert, but ya know, if you'd rather go home, then hey, be my guest and--"

"HEY! Don't you dare insult me! Don't you dare come into my own house and insult me in front of my own family and friends. I'm doing this for you as a pity date!" Darien stood and started walking toward Serena as she continued yelling. "That's right! A pity date." He stood in front of her and took her hands in his. "And it's a PITY DATE because…" He stepped closer, just inches away from her, as she whispered. "…Because…" He stared into her eyes. "…Because I--" He leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

"Because you pity me." He dropped her hands and left.

* * *

OH MY GOODNESS! I had an absolute ball writing that last paragraph and sentence. Completely unexpected huh? I KNOW! It just sort of happened… Wow… that was good.

Now, you have to tell me what you think, okay?

Thanks a mill!

-Cait

Preview Ch. 11 - For Richer, For Poorer - Dancing in math class, invitation to a Ball, a free dress, and an evening like a princess, and an evil stepmother, what more could you ask for? o0o and she is sooo not his date.


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**

* * *

**

!IMPORTANT!

* * *

**OOPS! I MESSED UP!  
****

* * *

**

Hey hey … hehe.. Catz13 here.. um… well, thanks to **KiwiKol**..(I think) I realized that I did put Serena's parents in the story, then put her aunt in…

WELL! Later in my writings, I've come across a scene in which it mentions her parents.. but it contradicts the early chapters.. SO .. I'm changing the 2nd chapter… ONLY A LITTLE!

In the 2nd and 3rd paragraph of chapter 2, Serena's mom is mention. Erase that from your memory!

Replace the word **MOM** with **AUNT**

Replace the word **DAD** with **BROTHER**.

THANKS!

Sorry for the inconvenience…


	12. For Richer, For Poorer

HEY HEY! How ya'll doing? I'm sooooo sorry this chapter took so long to get online.. I forgot again.. And I've been working on this chapter forever! It's pretty good. I've got spring break now, so I'll see what I can get done.

As of now, I'm working on my older sister's room. She moved out, and my little sis is moving in withmom on monday… I want her out! I love her, really I do… Anywho… here's a shout out! THANK YOU!

BTW, the story is unofficially finished, but this is NOT the last chapter.. i like suspense. It should be posted in a few days.. but you know.. if i don't get a million reviews, I might forget.. hint hint. TTYL

Lovin' the comments!

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 – FOR RICHER, FOR POORER**

Serena walked into Pre-Calculus the next day and looked around for Mina. Mina sat in the back of the classroom, her eyes not meeting Serena's.

Serena walked to her seat, next to Mina's, and sat down. She grabbed a post-it note from her bag and quickly scribbled something on it. She leaned over and stuck the note on Mina's forehead.

Mina read the note and smiled. She opened her mouth to say something but the bell rang, and the teacher ordered silence.

"Silence, silence. As some of you cared to remember, today is test day. Calculators, pencils and scratch paper out." Groaning was issued from all but the teacher.

After the last test was handed in, the class what allowed to do whatever they wanted, within reason. Andrew, standing in the back corner of the classroom, beckoned to Serena. She looked to either side of herself, checking that she was the one he wanted.

He smiled as she and Mina walked toward him. The girls stopped a couple feet in front of Andrew. "What do you want?" Serena asked casually. Andrew took a big step forward and stood directly in front of Serena. He placed his palm on the flat of her back as she tried to take a startled step backward. "Andrew, may I ask what you think you are doing?" She looked confused.

Andrew reached behind Serena and hit a button on his CD player. A slow waltz-like tune came floating out of the speakers. He looked up at her, and held out his free hand.

"So, do you always listen to classical music in your spare time, or should I feel honored?" Serena questioned.

"Oh, shut up", he growled. Andrew grabbed her hand and started to dance. Serena looked at Mina, who smiled and nodded. Serena placed her hand on Andrew's shoulder, and let him lead her as they danced in the corner.

Halfway through the song, the class had become and audience, but Serena didn't notice. Andrew's hand was warm on her lower back, and he danced like it was what he was born to do. He held her close as he moved her hand to his neck, then his hands to her waist. He pulled her body close as the song slowed to an end.

"Darien has nothing to worry about" he said as he slipped something into her back pocket. He softly kissed her cheek as the dismissal bell rang. He grabbed his CD player and backpack, and left her standing in the back of the room with Mina.

"Mina?" Serena said, still dazed.

"Yeah, Sere?" She replied, all smiles.

Serena turned to Mina, blank-faced. "Did he just touch my butt?"

The two girls smiles spread across their faces as they laughed. Serena put her hand in her pocket, and pulled out an envelope with a black wax rose seal on the back, and her name formally composed on the front. Carefully, she peeled the black rose off the envelope.

The pleasure of you company is

Requested at the

Annual

BLACK BENEFIT BALL

Saturday, February 29th

To celebrate the

EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY

of

VISCOUNT DARIEN BLACK SHEILDS

You are requested to arrive at the Black-Shield Manor,

No later that a quarter to six, where you will be the

Viscount's special guest at the Grand Ball.

R.S.V.P. by February 10th

"Wow, sounds formal Serena"

"Or something", she replied. "I've got class with the viscount next. I wouldn't want to miss it."

* * *

"Viscount Darien Black Shields?" she whispered heatedly. 

"How else would I be so filthy rich?" he asked jokingly as she walked toward him on the makeshift isle.

"Darien, I'm serious!"

"And I don't want to talk about it. This is a very important moment for me. Pretend you care", he said pitifully. Serena glared heat waves as Andrew read from a priest's book.

"Through sickness, and health"…

"Does that involve mentality?" she asked.

"For richer, and for poorer"…

"Like that would ever happen", she sighed.

"Serena", Darien chided.

"Sorry… Jeez.."

"Serena. Stop glaring at me". He lifted her veil. Serena gave him a sweet-as-death smile and turned to Andrew. He had stopped talking.

"What?" he asked. "Do you, or don't you Serena?"

"The script says I do, but whatever the VISCOUNT says goes."

"Serena" Darien warned.

"I do", she said emphatically.

"Darien.. I mean.. Ike. Do you take.. blah dee blah…? " Andrew was getting impatient.

"I do."

"Now you may kiss your bride. Or now you HAVE TO kiss your bride. However you see it."

"Yes. That's what the script says, but the viscount here hasn't said a word. So I say-". Her sentence was cut short by a hand on her lips. Serena's eyes met Darien's.

"Please…"

The bell rang before she could question his last word. "I've got to go guys; lunch with the girls. Practice k? You could use it!" she waved and walked to the door. She turned back just before walking out, and she caught a look of those pleading midnight eyes.

"She's so infuriating" he said in an exasperated whisper.

"I think you mean intriguing, Dare". Andrew stood and prepared to leave. "And she's an impeccable dancer if I do say so myself. You're in for one heck of a birthday bash."

* * *

"Hey Mina", Serena called out. 

"Hey Sere, you're early."

"What are you talking about? The bell did ring."

"I know, but most days, the bell rings and it still takes you twenty minutes to escape your prison. Oh well, let's go find the others."

"Alright, whatever."

"WAIT! Serena!" Darien came running up to her.

"What do you want Darien? I said I do."

"Serena, I need to talk to you."

"Then talk away, but keep in mind the fact that I may not be listening, Darien," she said matter-o-factly.

"Serena" he said, hurt that she could so easily brush him off. "WE need to talk."

"You, we, whatever. What is so important?"

"Serena, it's the 28th."

"Really? I've been putting the 14th on all my papers. What can I say, I'm a sucker for romantic holidays."

"Serena."

"Darien! Enough with my name already. You've been screaming it all afternoon."

"Fine. Did you even read it? Or did you get stuck on the whole viscount thing? Tomorrow's the 29th. My party-"

"Ball… actually."

"Serena."

"My name."

"Whatever. It's tomorrow."

"So I noticed."

"And…"

"I didn't R.S.V.P. by the 10th."

"It doesn't matter. You're my guest."

"I don't have a dress."

"I do," he said triumphantly.

"Well, that's just great Darien, but I only go out with guys who wear pants, and I doubt we're the same size." She smiled sweetly.

"Serena, you know what I mean. I have one for you."

"You what? How could you possibly know what I look good in?"

"I don't know what you'd look good in but I know what you'd look great in."

"And how would you know that? Are you my personal stalker? You know, I've always wanted a creepy male shadow."

"I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow" he said, walking away.

"NOON! but it said-"

"I don't care, Serena. Whatever the viscount says goes.. You said so yourself…"

As he walked away, Serena turned to Mina. "He's so infuriating!"

"I think you mean intriguing, Sere." They walked away.

* * *

"Are you going to say anything, or do I really look that awful?" she asked impatiently. 

"You look… You look." He sat dazed on the couch.

"Thanks Darien, thanks."

"Serena, you look beautiful in the dress."

"But…," she said, seeing the hesitant look on his face.

"But… my brother's girlfriend will have to do something with your hair." He threw his hands protectively in front of his face, flinching.

"Chill, Darien. I know my hair is a mess. I just got out of the shower. Now shut up and stay here." She turned to the stairs.

"Why," he said, standing up.

"Cuz I'm going to go change."

"Yeah, so why do I have to stay here?" He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his face in her wet hair before she slid down, out of his grasp.

"Because you can't take your eyes off me. Talk to my cat." She walked out, leaving Darien and the black cat sitting in the parlor.

* * *

"DIAMOND! Is your girlfriend here? I need a favor!" Darien yelled loud enough for china to hear, as he searched for his brother. 

Diamond walked into the foyer to find Serena sitting alone on a bench in the hall, staring at her nails. He walked over to her and picked up her hand. "I don't believe we've met. I would have remembered such a beauty." He bent down to her hand and brushed his lips across the back it as she blushed deeply.

"Stop seducing my girl, Diamond. Come on Serena, I found Rita," he said, grabbing her hand out of Diamond's. All through the house Serena's protests could be heard. "In no way, whatsoever, am I, or will I ever be, your girls. You have no right mister, I am soooo not your girl…"

"Serena, I am leaving you in Rita's care. I'll see you at the ball. Diamond will give you a ride. I would, but my dear mother has conned me into something." He backed out of the room and walked down the hall. "DIAMOND! Be nice!" he said before slamming the door.

Diamond stuck his head in the room where the two girls were digging out hair supplies. He smiled and said " He's got nothing to worry about."

* * *

_What am I doing, _she thought as she let Diamond take her hand and help her out of the car. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand before he turned to help Rita. 

Serena waked up the wide front steps alone while Diamond stood at the car, looking for Rita's purse. Serena reached the top and was greeted by two ushers.

"George!" Diamond called to the usher, from the car. "When she reached the ballroom, make sure she receives a double door entrance."

"You don't have to tell me twice, Sir. I would have anyway," he replied as he let Serena into the foyer. "Have a magnificent evening, m'lady. Dance the night away." She stepped inside as he closed the door.

"Magnificent," she sighed to no one but herself, looking at the walls, and painted ceilings.

"Yes, well, you do look quite alright, but you're late, and invitationless, not to mention dateless, so if you wouldn't mind, the entrance is the exit and it is right behind you." Serena turned to look at the woman that stood to her side.

"MOTHER!" Serena heard him before she saw him. "Mother, dear, this," he said, walking up behind Serena, placing his hands on her shoulders and preventing her from turning around, "is Serenity Moonlight Tsukino, my date."

"Guest…," Serena whispered, under her breath.

"Well, Son, dear, inform Ms. Tsukino that promptness is required for such and event as this, and she needs to be more responsible." She smiled cruelly at Serena.

"Her timing was due to Diamonds timing. Now if you would excuse us…" He pointed, directing his mother to the ballroom entrance. "Don't let the door hit you on your way out."

She turned on her heel, and walked to the door. "Wait until your father hears about this." Plastering a smile on her face, she walked into the ballroom, with a single door entrance.

"So sorry you had to witness that. That thing is my wicked stepmother. Every rich boy has one." He slid his hands from her shoulders to her hands.

Serena stepped forward, out of his reach. Turning around she asked, "So are we going in, or are you planning your own party in the foyer?"

"Serena, you look absolutely – " he was breathless.

"Yeah, yeah, enough about me. Let's get this night over with." She grabbed his hand and headed for the door.

Darien reached for the door handle, but the ushers beat him to it. "Excuse me Viscount, Sir, but George, out front, says this rare beauty requires a double door entrance, whether she likes it or not… sir."

"Well then, orders from George, eh? Guess the wicked witch has slacked off on ordering you all around", Darien said with a doubtful face.

"No, sir", he said as he and the other ushers opened the doors. " We've just stopped listening." He winked and let Serena and Darien through.

Serena stood at the top of a grand staircase entering the ballroom. She placed her hand on his harm as the herald announced Darien to the watching audience.

"Viscount Darien Black Shields and his date…" He paused when he saw the look on her face.

"I am not his date", she whispered.

"She is my date, and-". Darien was cut off.

"unfortunately!"

"AND… her name is Serenity Tsukino."

"And his … Guest… Serenity Tsukino. The birthday boy has arrived." The herald finished with a sigh, and promptly sat down, tired of the bickering couple.

Applaud rang out through the ballroom as Darien descended the staircase, Serena on his arm.

"Well, Darien. You've got your own little fan club. How much did you have to pay them to come, smile and pretend they care?" She looked up sweetly.

"Nothing", he said, not missing a beat. "My father paid." He smiled as Serena slipped on the step they were on. She caught herself just before looking graceless, and glared at Darien. "What," he said, " I'd pay for them myself, but I just can't convince my father to let me. Not that I'd try very hard. They're old and smelly."

"Your old and smelly," she whispered, smiling.

**2 HOURS LATER**

The banquet tables had been cleared away and the band had begun it's dancing pieces.

Serena sat in a group of old ladies while Darien was being reintroduced to people that "every rich boy should know". His mother seemed rather intent on keeping the two of them separated.

Not that I mind being away from him. After all, he is a conceited jerk. Even though… he had been acting like a gentleman, until Andrew and Sam had shown up.

Andrew had followed Serena like a hawk, since the moment Darien's mother had dragged him off, two hours ago. Andrew had already asked Serena to dance, 12 TIMES!

Serena had slipped away from the clingy blond boy using the "powder-my-nose" excuse. After all, a ladies room is, in fact, a ladies room. After sending out one of Darien's young cousins to make sure the coast was clear, she ran out and found the older women. Andrew wouldn't come near this table if he knew what was good for him.

* * *

Hey, How was it? Good I hope.

Read and Review! Show the love. Let me know what you all thought, k? Any flames will be used to roast my marshmallows.

Catz13


	13. That BOY, That GIRL

HEY ALL!!! So I was in Alabama for a whole excruciating month!!! But I got so much writing done. And guess what!?!?! I finished this story! This is the last chapter, and the next is the epilogue (which is the final chapter, technically, so you have to read it). It's way good, I hope. So I'll only post once more after this!! For this story anyway. I'm writing another!! But it's an original, and it's at , and also, the better, and slightly different version of this is on there. It's called "Call Me Lexi". Make sure you check it out. I haven't posted it yet, but I will today. My fictionpress penname is AlexisRain and the other story is called Fear the Rain.

Hey, special shout out for my reviewers! You are all so inspiring!!! The **BOLD** ones with **(x)** are the people who reviewed more that once since I last updated. THANKS!

Supersaiyanx iibebe x chinkii Crystal Pony GinnyPotter0183

**Kana07 (3) Sailor Destiny** (**3) **Serena-and-Darien-4ever **Christine (2)**

**Ladytokyo (3) ****XmoonPrincessx (3) ****KiwiKol (2) **Blahblah Arjeta

Polly MoonBunny777 **Anangelslife (2) **Rena Moon Veronica sailorSerena141 Quietcoloredmusic Eva C

* * *

CHAPTER 12

He walked around the ballroom, eyes searching. There she was, sitting with the old ladies. She was smart. He wasn't planning on going anywhere near that table. He was smart, too.

"Jonathan", he whispered to his 9-year-old nephew. "You see that pretty girl over there, talking to Grandmother?" Jonathan nodded eagerly. "Why don't you go ask her to dance? I'm sure she'll say yes." Andrew gave him a little push forward.

Jonathan muttered as he walked away," I think I can, I think I can, I think …" He tapped her on the shoulder. "May a little boy ask a pretty girl to dance, ma'am?"

Serena turned around to see where the little voice was coming from. "Oh, well aren't you adorable? Of course I'll dance with you!" She smiled and walked with him to the dance floor.

Andrew smiled from across the room. She didn't suspect a thing. Now all he had to do was go and cut in.

Darien stood atop the grand staircase 'listening' to his step-mother. He gazed wantingly at Serena, dancing gracefully with Jonathan. She was exceptionally graceful for dancing with a 9-year-old.

"NO, Mother," he said, interrupting, "I have not been paying attention to anything you've said in the past two hours. Now, if you will, excuse me, or even if you won't, there is a dream floating on the dance floor, and I intend to catch it." He walked away, his back to her gaping mouth, down the stairs, two at a time. He kept and eye on Serena as he walked down, and across the floor. He tripped over a few cousins, and old couples dancing as he skirted across the floor; Excuse-me's mumbled here and there.

Her back as to him as he approached. Darien tapped her shoulder lightly. He went down in a deep bow, chin up, eyes meeting. "Mademoiselle, may I be so bold as to ask to cut in?"

Jonathan stepped back, giving Darien Serena's hand. As Serena smiled, Darien felt his bones turn to Jell-o. _'Goddess Divine, she is beautiful'_.

Andrew scowled from the bottom of the staircase. So much for that plan. It was time to get serious. He would have his way. There was no way anyone could take that away from him. He would win. She played with his mind, the would get her back.

She spun in a complete circle, her hand in his. She returned to his arms and looked up at him and smiled. He smiled down at her and held her gently. She placed a hand on his shoulder, while the other was in his calloused hand. Together, they spun and waltzed across the dance floor like two figure skaters floating gracefully across the ice. To any onlooker, the dancers would have appeared to be an extremely loving couple, but to each other they were far from that emotion. Sure there was passion, but it was a hateful, or competitive passion. As they danced they tried to convince themselves that the passion was deep and strong. Yet, as they smiled and looked into each other's all-telling eyes, for a fleeting moment, all those feelings of dislike seemed miniscule, non-existent even.

It seemed like forever before the song came to a hushed ending. They broke eye contact as he bent down and whispered something in her ear. "You're beautiful, Serena." He looked into her eyes, a look of pure sincerity in his own, willing her to believe what he had said was true and that he meant it.

Serena slipped her hand slowly out of his and gently shoved his shoulder as she took a step backwards.

He looked surprised as she stepped away from him.

"Oh, no no," she said, placing her hand on his chest before turning on her heel and stepping closer to the balcony entrance.

He stepped forward, and reaching out he caught her wrist, stopping her retreat. "What is it, Serena?" His eyes were pleading for an understanding.

"You slipped, Darien." She turned to him and slowly raised her eyes to meet his questioning look. " I almost believed you meant that. You're losing your touch."

"What?! What are you talking about, Serena?"

"You just said I was beautiful, and it sounded like you meant it. Every other time something has come out of your mouth, it's been rude, insincere, and immature. You're losing your touch and you took me by surprise."

"Hold up," he said, dropping her hand as if she'd burned him. "Are you saying that I am unable to say anything sincere and mature?"

"You forgot to mention nice." Serena turned on her heel once more, and walked out to the balcony.

Andrew walked to the balcony and followed Serena. He stepped over to her and put his hand on her back. "And how is your evening, Miss?" he asked, looking oblivious to what had just transpired, though he was very aware.

"I'm fine, Andrew," she said shakily, wiping away a lonely tear.

"Are you sure? I don't know about you, but that's not what my happy tears look like." He took her hand and led her around the to the stairs that fell to manor's grounds. His hand slid out of hers as he descended into the abandoned garden with it's tall hedges, blossoming rose bushes, and thick green grass with brick-laid paths leading to secluded gazeboes and clearings.

As he reached the bottom, he turned to Serena. He raised his hand, waiting for her to follow him and take his hand. One hand on the railing, she descended the steps and closed her hand in his.

In silence, they walked down the path lined with rose bushes. Serena inhaled deeply, taking in the overpowering scent. Andrew watched her as they walked on; her hand in his, her face tilted up, lips parted into a faint smile, eyes closed in peace.

Andrew smiled to himself. This was too perfect. There was no way she would deny him. She was so easily manipulated.

Serena sighed. This was perfect. The roses smelled so good, and Andrew was a perfect companion for this walk. Sure, he might have a one-sided crush on her, but, at this moment in time, he was just what she needed to forget that… _that_… she searched for insulting words, but none came to her_… that… boy_.

Darien watched Serena stomp off to the balcony. He took a step, meaning to follow her and get this whole thing straightened out. He wanted to tell her just what he thought of her. The nerve of that… _that_… he searched for insulting words, but none came to him, …_that… girl. _

He watched Serena as Andrew put his hand on her back, then take her hand. "Slime ball."

"Excuse me!?". Darien's stepmother looked appalled.

Darien focused on the monster in front of him. "What? Oh sorry crue- .. stepmonst- …Mother!, step mother… May I inquire as to why you are hovering like a vulture over it's prey?" He stared out while he spoke, watching Serena descend the steps.

"Oho…" She laughed, trying to cover her embarrassment. "Children these days; such interesting… metaphors. Well, " she grabbed his arm and pulled, "come with me. I've got some lovely ladies for you to meet and dance with." She winked and pulled again on his arm.

"Thank you mother, but actually, I do have somewhere to be." He resisted her pull as his eyes searched the now empty garden courtyard. Serena and Andrew were hidden in the paths.

"Darien, your father with not be happy to hear how you've been behaving, and how you've been treating me this evening. You've been an absolute –" . She went silent when Darien's father put his arm around her.

"Absolute what?" he questioned.

"Absolute.. Absolute… ly wonderful, Dear. Superb actually. I was just now suggesting he meet some of the ladies who have traveled far and wide to get his attention."

"Dear, he brought a … guest. He doesn't need – OUCH!" Her heel smashed into his shoe. He cleared his throat. "Darien, Son, why don't you go along with your mother?"

"Yes, Son. That would be just wonderful. It's not like your date is around anyway." She beckoned for him to follow her as she stepped away.

"Darien", his father said, " dance with a few girls and put up with her for a little while longer. I'll send her vacationing and we'll get together and eat all the leftovers and forget about the women in our lives, as it seems you aren't to happy about yours. Now go!" he smiled and pushed his son in the right direction.

Darien walked across the ballroom, towards his mother. "But she's not mine, and now… I don't want her. Ever again. I am convinced," he told himself.

Darien stood at his mother's side, praying that time would move faster as he was introduced to all the ladies any rich boy should know. He danced with Jessica and Lady Samantha, Adriana and lastly Lady Alaina. All beautiful but lacking something. They agreed with everything he said, laughed at everything he said, and complimented his looks and intelligentsia.

He hated it.

"You really do look dashing tonight," Lady Alaina had said, eyelashes fluttering.

"And you, also," he had replied, holding up the urge to gag. "This party is quite lively."

"It is, I agree." She smiled.

"And the music is perfect."

"You read my mind."

"And the food is quite good. What did you think of it Lady Alaina?"

"I agree with you." She flashed her white smile again.

"Well, you're just very agreeable, now aren't you?"

"Yes, I do think so…, too." She smiled, yet again.

"Don't you ever disagree with me? With anyone?" He had stopped dancing, and they now stood still amongst the other couples.

"Yes, Sir, I do, but it's not my place to disagree or argue," she said shyly.

"Don't you ever get sick of not being heard?" he said a bit loudly, dropping her hands.

"I don't mind all that much, no," she whispered.

"Well, why not!?" he yelled. "You could come up with something brilliant and no one would ever know! You need to stand up for yourself, Woman! Live for cryin out loud! Argue! Yell at someone! Hit a wall! Break something!" A few couples around them stopped dancing to listen in on the argument. "Don't go along with what everyone says! Disagree! Question! Insult! Be Right!"

His mother had come up and grabbed his arm after Alaina had slipped away scared and speechless. "Darling, get a hold of yourself," she whispered to him.

They now sat on the benches on the balcony. She was holding his hand in her lap, patting his hand over and over, telling people who past that he just needed some air.

* * *

Andrew led Serena to a black gazebo in the far corner of the grounds. It had intricate details to the woodwork, and it was one of few with glass paneled doors and windows. He thought of the irony as ideas swirled in his head. This was Darien's favorite place in the world; after tonight, he would never want to see it again. He would probably have it burnt. The gazebo was very secluded and had little lighting.

Andrew lead her inside, and locked the door without her noticing. She stood innocently in the middle of the round glass house faced away from him, hugging herself and forbidding tears that were threatening to spill. Andrew smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist for a moment, resting his chin on her shoulder. Taking her hand, he spun her around. Her tears spilled down upon her cream corset style top. "Serena, Serenity. What is the matter?"

She sniffed, and looked away from him. "I knew I shouldn't have come here. I knew he couldn't be mature. Why did I have to be so blind? Why?" She hit her fists lightly on his chest until he wrapped his hands around them.

"It's not you, Serena. He's the stupid one. You are perfect. This is his loss." He wiped tears from her face. "This is his loss." '_and my gain'_ he thought.

Serena looked up at him, her eyes glossed with stilled tears. "Andrew."

"Serena." He cupped her face in his hands and brushed his lips across hers. "Serena."

She turned away after a moment, looking to the door. "I can't…"

"Serena, he's not going to come. He's not worthy of being your date." He lowered his lips to hers again. This time the kiss lingered. She responded just as he'd wanted her too. It was all going according to plan. She laced her arms around him, her hands traveling through his curly gold locks.

Andrew smiled onto Serena's mouth, this was going too perfectly. She was an excellent kisser. This maybe easier than he thought.

He moved his lips off hers and kissed a path to her ear. "Serena." He could hear her sigh from his touch. As his lips traveled down her delicate neck and across her bare shoulders, in a moment of realization, she pulled away and stepped back. "I can't Andrew. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Serena," he stepped and put his hands on her upper arms when she turned her back to him. "He's not coming," he whispered in her ear. He kissed that back of her neck.

She tried stepping forward, to keep his lips off of her. This was wrong. She had a feeling in her gut that this was not right. His grip on her arms tightened.

'_There's no way she's getting away. She can't toy with me and leave me in the dust. She's mine, I'm so close._'

"Andrew, let go of me!"

* * *

Diamond took Rita's hand and led her through the garden, trying to be as romantic as possible. He turned to place a kiss on her cheek when she slid out of his grasp. He almost fell from the sudden movement.

"Diamond, what was that?" Rita walked quickly down the path.

"It was probably nothing." The moment before had moved on, and now there was no chance of that kiss.

"It was definitely something." She walked off the path, cutting through bushes to the dimly lit gazebo. "Oh, my goodness! Diamond! Get your butt over here," she whispered. "It's Darien's date and Andrew."

He saw the couple kissing. Exactly what he wanted to be doing. "Come on, let's give them some privacy." He was turning away when Rita grabbed his sleeve.

"SHHhhh."

"You know we should be eaves-" He was quickly silenced by her hand to his mouth.

"I can't Andrew. I'm sorry, I can't."

Diamonds guilty curiousity burned to rage as Andrew refused to let go of her. "If he doesn't let go of her…" The threat hung empty in silence.

* * *

Andrew spun Serena around, forcing his lips onto hers. She tried to back away, but his strength was too much. He pulled her too him. She raised an arm to slap him as he put his hands on her back, but he caught her hand and threw it down after twisting it to the point of sheer pain. Her scream was cut off as he backhanded her face.

He threw his arm around Serena's shoulder and continued kissing her.

"Rita, I need you to go get Darien, NOW!" Rita took off her heels and ran the national champ she was. She skipped the winding paths and cut straight through. She could see Darien on the balcony, just of out earshot.

* * *

Darien's head shot up. "What was that?"

"What, Dear? I've decided you're fine. Ah, here is the spectacular Trissan." His step-mother pushed him up and towards the girl. "Dance."

"But I heard-"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," she called, walking back into the party.

"What did you hear, Viscount?" Trissan asked politely.

"Please, call me Darien. I believe I heard a scream."

"It could have been a bird, or a clutzy server." She laughed to herself till she saw the look on his face. "No, no. It was definitely a scream. What kind of scream? Excited? Scared?"

"Distressed, in pain." He looked worried.

"Hmmm, and from a girl, no doubt. A distressed maiden… Where did the scream come from?"

"Darien!"

"Never mind," Trissan said. They both spun to see the garden.

"Darien! Serena needs you!" Rita came into view. "She's in trouble!"

"No," he whispered, scared out of his mind.

Trissan dropped his hand and pushed him towards the stairs. "Well, don't just stand here, Prince Charming. Go save your maiden in distress!"

Darien turned to her. "Thank you. Thank you for being one of few girls who aren't self-centered and can think for themselves." He kissed her on the cheek. "You're like Serena, in a good way. And she's perfect." He ran down the stairs to Rita. "What is it?"

"Andrew."

* * *

"Andrew! Stop!" Serena struggled against him. He found her zipper and unzipped part of the back of her dress.

"Help!-" Andrew back handed Serena so hard she fell to the floor. A red streak of blood ran across her cheek. "If you'd just learned to cooperate, and keep your mouth shut-" as he tore at her sleeves the glass wall across from him shattered, raining razors throughout the gazebo. Andrew looked up to see Diamond standing where the wall had been.

"If you so much as look at her one more time, you're gonna wish you were dead. As it is, when I'm through with you, that's gonna seem like winning the lottery." Diamond picked up Andrew by his shirt collar.

Serena pushed herself, using all her energy, out of the gazebo. The fight ended with Andrew in cuffs stuck to a bench. Diamond ran out to Serena, unconscious in the fresh rain. He carried her in his arms down the path.

Rita and Darien caught up to him on the path, rain soaking them all to the bone. As Darien wiped the blood rain mixture from Serena's face, a silent plea of forgiveness washed over him, and tears fell soundlessly to the ground.

* * *

Well, What do you think.. Got a little racey :D Way good climax though right? so I'm thinking about posting the final bit in a few days, unless of course I get truckloads of happy reviews, in which case, I will post sooner. :D

Epilogue - the reason for living with her aunt is revealed, and it rains. and rains. and they all live happily ever after, eventually. You'll just have to review soon if you really want to read the last chapter!!!

Catz13


	14. Epilogue Obsidian Sky

Hey Hey Everybody!!! This is the epilogue, the part you've all be waiting for, THE END! Of this story at least.

I have taken this story, seriously edited it, give characters new names, and added another bit of a storyline to this story, and called it "CALL ME LEXI". I will be posting "CALL ME LEXI" (maybe) on if you're lucky :D .. Well, this is the epilogue to Unwanted Fame, but first

THANKS TO

Kana07 - babiygurl11592 - little moonbeam  
Dertupio - anangelslife - fallen angel  
lifeisawsome89 - Neo-Queen Serenity - PazaakGirl  
PrincessTasha - bethanie - GinnyPotter0183  
Supersaiyanx - greyrocks - greeneyez2  
skye668 - angelrider93 - xMoonPrincessx  
Serena-and-Darien-4ever - Angelofthemoon07

* * *

EPILOGUE!!! - OBSIDIAN SKY

She stepped out onto the deck, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Still, A week later and at two thirty in the morning, she was not granted sleep. How could she have been so blind? She just went along, playing the part, all to make him jealous.

He was supposed to be hurting, not her. She couldn't help it when the slipped down her cheek and over the scar Andrew had given her.

She moved from her spot under the covered deck, called by the rain. Of course it was raining; it was just that kind of day. She had just gotten up to the sound of the rain on the roof above her. She knew the rain was coming. The weather always seemed to reflect her mood.

As she stepped onto the soft, wet grass, the rain mixed with warm tears. Her mind had been so scattered since that night, a week ago. She tried to focus on something else.

The rain. What an array of feelings it could bring. There were good times in the rain. She had taught Sammy how to jump in mud puddle, much to the disapproval of their mother. There were also sad times. Bitter times of mourning.

The rain had fallen relentlessly of the freshly broken ground. The day Serena had buried her parents, the day of her sixth birthday. Her parents had been coming to pick them up from a weekend spent with Setsuna. It was dark as onyx, and the rain was fatally flooding the roads.

As she stood in the rain on that sad day, she remembered the feeling of peace, when the rain started to fall. She could smell the rain coming that day. The flowers seemed so alive. She had looked up, and through the rain she saw the fain illusion of a rainbow.

Now, as she stood in the rain, no feeling of peace came. She stood, facing the wind with rain pelting her already soaked and shivering body.

The rain was supposed to make everything feel washed-clean, but she just felt weighed down in guilt and shame. She felt sorry.

She knelt on the wet grass, willing the angel's tears to make her feel peace, to wash away her own tears.

She turned at the soft padding of shoes on the deck. Darien. She could have sworn she asked for peace. What was this pain?

She stood and faced him, rain falling fiercely on both of them. As she opened her mouth to speak he rested his fingertips on her lips. He took the last step forward and took her in an embrace; his strong arms surrounded her shivering figure. Time seemed to stop. The rain seemed to stop mid-fall. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Serena," he whispered into her hair.

"How did you know?"

"I just did," he answered, nodding his head in the direction of the porch.

Serena glanced at the door and saw her little brother standing in the shadows. "How? Why?"

"He loves you more than you may know, Sere.

She smiled and looked up to the obsidian sky. As she felt the last drop of rain hit her tear-stained face, a few clouds parted and let the stars reveal their glory. She felt the peace wash over her.

* * *

THE END

I hope you all liked it!! It took me years.. really. Tell me what you think, and if you really want, I'm might get a move on and post "CALL ME LEXI" sometime in the near future.

THAT'S A WRAP!

Cait


	15. Authors Note README

Hello my adoring fans! Lol Just kidding. I just wanted to let you all know that I am so appreciative of all the comments and favorites I've received for this story! You all are awesome.

Also, I've told a few of you that I have a re written version of this story, called Call Me Lexi, on .com ... I don't. Not yet anyways. I just received my manuscript back from a teacher of mine, and I'm in the process of lengthening, and rewriting it. If anyone has any comments or ideas on how to make Unwanted Fame better, I'll look into it and try to make it work in the rewrite. I'd love the help.

Thank you all again for the support! I LOVE my readers :D 3

AJR


End file.
